


Oath Breaker

by thekeybladetomyheart (ObsessedMuch)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedMuch/pseuds/thekeybladetomyheart
Summary: One night, there's a meteor shower on Destiny Islands. Riku and Sora decide to watch it together, until Sora gets scared and Riku makes a very important promise.Born out of the speculation that Naminé didn't create that memory from Chain of Memories, but instead repurposed a moment that had already happened between the two boys.





	Oath Breaker

“Hey, do you think we should head home now? It’s getting pretty dark.” Riku started at the question, gaze flickering to the brown-haired boy next to him before returning to the sky.

“Not yet,” he said, even though he knew they really should go. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen, and he wanted to be here for it. His toy sword hung limply from his hand, all but forgotten in favor of searching the skies.

Sora didn’t protest, though Riku could feel curious eyes staring at him. “What are you looking at?”

“Don’t you feel it? Something is about to change.” Even as the words left his mouth, Riku’s eyes widened when a shooting star shot across the sky. It left a strange green glow in its wake, and he wasn’t surprised when it was quickly followed by another shooting star, and then another.

Beside him, Sora gasped. “It’s a meteor shower!” Then, without warning, he dropped onto the sand. Concerned by the sudden movement, Riku turned to make sure his friend was okay and couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped him. Sora had flopped down to sit on the sand, throwing his own toy sword a few feet away, and was now gazing up at the sky with open delight.

Riku sat much more gracefully next to the other boy, dropping his sword down next to him. For a few moments, the two boys sat in silence, marveling at the multitude of stars. However, as the minutes passed and the number of shooting stars in the sky seemed to keep growing, Sora started fidgeting nervously.

“Riku?” His voice was timid, which was unusual enough that it dragged Riku’s attention away from the mesmerizing display of lights.

“What’s wrong, Sora?” The boy in question was now sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyes were wide with fear now, and Riku felt it like a punch in the chest.

“What if a shooting star hits the islands?”

“Don’t worry, none of them will hit us.”

“But what if they do? There are so many of them out there, what’s gonna happen if they get too close?”

 “If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you.” Riku grabbed his toy sword and rose into a fighting pose. Just for good measure, he swung the sword a few times at imaginary enemies, fighting them off to protect his best friend.

Sora giggled, just a little, which had been Riku’s intent in putting on his little show. He relaxed and smiled in response. But he wasn’t prepared for the way Sora looked at him just then, all earnest blue eyes and gentle smile.

“Do you promise?” he asked quietly.

Riku didn’t even hesitate as he dropped down to his knees in the sand. “I promise. I’m always gonna protect you, Sora.” Just then, an idea occurred to Riku, and he reached into his pocket. Not long after he’d seen that strange man on the play island, the one who promised that he’d be able to use a “Keyblade,” he’d found a weird little chain on his bookshelf. Even though he probably should have been a little more upset to find a strange new object in his room, somehow he knew this chain was special. He’d been carrying it around ever since, and now he pulled it out to show Sora.

“This is my good luck charm, but I’m going to give it to you, to prove that I’ll always be here for you.” The chain was silver, with a little crown on one end and a clasp on the other. He weighed it in his hand for a second before reaching over to loop the chain around Sora’s neck. It worked out better than he’d thought, once he connected the clasp to the chain link right above the crown charm. He leaned back once he was done, and Sora reached a hand up to carefully touch the chain.

“Really? You’d give this to me?” Sora stared down at his new necklace in awe before looking back up at Riku.

Riku nodded solemnly. “Of course. Didn’t you hear what I just said, dummy?” Sora sputtered a little at the insult, but Riku softened it with another small smile. “That necklace will be a reminder for you: that I’m always gonna protect you. Even when we get old and we can’t even spar anymore. Now let’s go home.” With that, he stood up and reached down a hand to help Sora up off the sand. The two boys turned to watch the meteor shower for just a few seconds more, before turning away.

Just before they took off running, Riku felt Sora grab his arm. He turned questioning eyes to the younger boy. For a moment, Sora simply looked at him determinedly.

Finally, he spoke. “You know, I’m the one that’s supposed to be protecting you, remember?” Oh yeah, he’d made a promise to that lady who’d shown up the same day as the Keyblade Man.

Riku pretended to think that over for a second, and then he smiled. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to protect each other, won’t we?” Sora’s responding grin was blinding, as so many of his smiles seemed to be.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Together, the two boys ran home. Riku’s mom was furious that he’d been out so late without saying anything, but when he told her about the meteor shower she at least calmed down enough to ruffle his hair and send him to bed. As he watched the last few shooting stars streak across the nighttime sky, Riku replayed the words the strange man had said to him, over and over until he finally fell asleep.

_In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you will one day be. And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I was pretty ambivalent about the theory that Naminé didn't make up the memory until someone connected it to Sora's necklace and the Keychain for the Oblivion Keyblade. After I read a post by blowingoffsteam2 (https://blowingoffsteam2.tumblr.com/post/169669570334/lets-talk-about-soras-necklace), I was hooked.
> 
> Also, the title is a reference to Oblivion and Oathkeeper- since they are intended to visually be opposing natures, I went with a direct antonym. Plus, if this memory actually did exist, then it means that Riku likely did break his promise through his actions in Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
